The Royal Pet
by Sillvog
Summary: Yuuri finds himself trapped in the body of an animal with no way to tell the others that its him or has any idea of how to change back. Shinou has really outdone himself this time in trying to help the new maou and his love life. Con/Yuu
1. Chapter 1

Well, what can I say, I don't have the best naming sinceout there. This is supposed to be a Con/Yuu, but I've never written anything romantic before. I have no idea where this is going other than a few points here and there, so if anyone has some good ideas they think the story could turn to, I'd be happy to consider them. I have several writing intensive courses right now so it may be some time before I can update again, but I will eventually. And before I forget, I have to give a big thanks to Striped Neko for prompting me to finally post this. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters.

--

It all started out as an ordinary day for one Yuuri Shibuya. Wake up, eat, go to school, play some baseball, and then get sucked into some seemingly innocent random body of water thanks to a well timed 'accident' by friend, Murata Ken, to another world.

'_Yup'_thought Yuuri, _'nothing out of the ordinary'_, well, almost nothing. Except this one small thing he couldn't help but notice. And when he said small, he really meant 'small'.

"Why is everything so huge!?" Yuuri tried to scream only to end up gasping and sputtering water for the effort. Before he got the chance to realize why he suddenly seemed to have more trouble than normal swimming, he was plucked out of the water by a green giant! As scared as he was, he thought better of screaming out for help since it seemed the giant had already did just that. In his nervous stuttering, he tried to thank the giant only to find he couldn't. All that was heard by anybody was a single cute sound.

"Mew."

Yuuri sat shocked and confused, or at least he would have if the green giant wasn't still holding him that was. "Gwendal!" A voiced shrieked. "Now is not the time to be playing with small fuzzy animals. We should be looking for Yuuri! That wimp probably got himself into trouble or is off cheating on me." Wolfram practically glared at the poor small drenched kitten like it was his fault for his fiancé's disappearance and infidelity. Yuuri cringed at the site and gave a pathetic mew. He tried to explain that he was right there only to give out another cure mewing noise.

Finally looking around he noticed that the 'green giant' was none other than Gwendal. While being held, and now almost seemingly cuddled in the man's arms, he looked down so see that the body of water he was saved from was the Shinou's temple fountain and subsequently his reflection. What he saw did nothing quell his quickly rising apprehension. In the water's surface he saw Gwendal holding what looked to be a soggy black kitten. He looked at his hands only to see two black paws rather than hands at all.

His fur started to stand on end the more he looked himself over and noticed the differences. Unknowingly and unintentionally he started to dig his tiny but fiercely sharp kitten claws into Gwendals arms. Not wanting the kitten to shred him and his jacket, he gently put Yuuri on the ground. So caught up in freaking out and trying to figure out what in the world was going on, he failed to hear the ongoing conversation around him.

"That's odd," commented Ulrike. "The only body of water for his majesty to come here by was supposed to be here."

"It rained a couple of days ago." Conrad suggested. "He could have come through a big enough puddle left over from the rain."

Ulrike agreed that seemed a valid possibility. She could tell that the maou was somewhere close, or at least not in another country. As Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram got on their horses to search for Yuuri elsewhere, said missing maou had just come out of his stupor.

"_What did I ever do to deserve this and what do I do now!?"_

Somewhere hidden but with a perfect vantage point of the poor boys misfortune, the great spirit of the first king of Shin Makoku was smiling in such a way to rival even the great sages mischievous grin.

--

I know its short, but this is one of my first times writing and doing it without a beta. So as a new author I could use all the critiquing I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And thanks to Nami schwan, you have a new chapter today! I was having problems trying to figure out what to do with our poor Yuuri when the comment gave me inspiration. I just spent the last 4 hours writing for my Death Note fic and just felt like doing more, so I picked up this rather than the Conan one I have going. It sure is hard trying to do 3 different fics at a time, all in different categories. Well, hope you enjoy!

--

Conrad couldn't help but worry about his missing maou's whereabouts. He could always tell, even without Ulrike's telling them, when Yuuri came back, and even where at times. With that feeling still lingering, he felt he should go right back to the temple, but he had already searched there. He had no choice but to just continue looking elsewhere, but if the young maou could still not be found after a couple of hours or so more of searching, he was going to go back to the temple anyway.

Yuuri couldn't help but shiver like there was no tomorrow. It was cold outside and he was wet. It was too close to winter to be outside for long while being wet, but the others had just left him there alone. He almost felt abandoned, Gwendal had saved him from drowning yes, but Wolfram had looked straight at him and just glared. Conrad had, he hadn't even notice him! That more than anything, even being turned into a kitten had bothered him.

As he just sat there thinking, Ulrike looked at him in pity and wonder. She knew that the tiny black kitten was Yuuri, but had promised Shinou not to interfere with his plans for him. She had been reassured that his plans were solely for his majesty's overdue reward for freeing him from Soushu. So she had restrained herself from telling the worried others that he was right there. She was also amazed the original king still had so much power as to turn his majesty into the cute black kitten before her. It was Yuurie's sneezing that abruptly brought her out of her thoughts. She would not interfere she reminded herself, but surely just taking him inside and drying him off couldn't hurt. If he stayed outside in this weather he would freeze to death. With that decided she gently picked up the shivering kitten and took him inside.

Yuuri tried to scream when he was suddenly picked up from behind, but alas, all that came from it was another cute kittenish noise. He looked up into the eyes of the person that picked him up to try and see what the person had planned for him. When he saw it was Ulrike, his hope stared to soar. '_If its Ulrike, maybe she can tell that's it's me. She can tell where the maou is, so she might be able to help me!'_ Yuuri started to mew and mew at her hoping she would be able to understand him, but she would not so much as even look at him as she took him inside the temple. His hope started to crumble away as she asked for a towel to dry him off. She wasn't talking to him or doing anything that might give away that she know that it was him and not just some unlucky stay.

Ulrike started to feel guilty when she had to ignore the cute kitten's cries for her attention in her arms. If she looked at him she just knew she would be compelled to do more than she would for any ordinary stray cat. As cute as he was as a person, he made just as cute a kitten. She was surprised that Gwendal had even put him down at all with the way he was staring and cuddling his majesty. As she finished drying Yuuri off she finally took a good look at him and her resolve almost instantly broke by the site that lay before her eyes. There, in the center of the white towel, was a back ball of fluff with its legs and claws tangled in the towel trying to free itself while making the most darling sounds in its struggles. She had to look away, to get away. She decided that she would get him something to eat and thin figure out what to do with him next.

Yuuri was making such a racket in trying to escape the towel that it drew the attention of several of the female guards posted sentry right outside the door. One of them looked inside and gave such a girlish squeal that Yuuri jumped. With the sudden movement he finally managed to free himself from the fluffy torture device. The one guards squeal quickly brought the others inside the room as well. Just as suddenly as he had found himself free from the towel, he found himself being fawned over by the guards and passed from one person to another while they made baby noises at him.

'_Ack! Let go of me! You're squeezing me to hard and making me dizzy!'_

As though the guard had understood his silent plea, she gently placed the kitten on the ground. Yuuri noticed that all the fussing that was being done over him had attracted the other guards to come see the adorable black kitten too. Yuuri, in his moment of freedom from the crushing hands and ear splitting wailings knew what he must do. Run! And so he did, right out the other door on the opposite side of the room the new guards were coming from and strait into the courtyard where he had started from. He looked back and saw that some of them were trying to catch up to him. He decided that if Ulrike could not help him, he did not want to put up with being petted to the point of going bald and have his ear drums bleed from the shrieking. So he ran out of the temple grounds and hopefully in the direction of what he hoped to be Blood Pledge castle.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been too much time, everyone knew it. Something or someone must have gotten to Yuuri first. All three brothers had agreed on this after hours of fruitless searching for the young maou. It would be dark in an hour and Gwendal had seen fit to go back to the castle and gather some more men to help look for Yuuri, and to send Yozak for as much information as he could find. Wolfram went to the city at the foot of Blood Pledge castle reasoning that the cheater was probably there flirting with someone; he was more worried than he would let on that what he really meant was that someone might be holding his fiancé there against his will. Conrad went with the idea of going back to consulting Ulrike to see is she might still be able to help narrow down the general location. The real reason he went was because he still had the feeling that Yuuri was around there.

As Yuuri walked down the cold dirt road, he came to an intersection of four roads. He knew that the one on the far left would take him to the next city. What always confused him were the other three. He knew one would take him to the city below the castle and then to the castle, another would lead him into the forest that surrounded the castle. And the last would circle back around and lead strait back to the temple He didn't know what path to pick. He was so small that he could not see over the small trees before him to see which one lead where.

He mused that the three roads were like the three brothers. Gwendal was very large and foreboding, much like the forest path would be. There was bound to be lots of bigger animals than him in there. He just seemed to go in circles with Wolfram, the same as one of the paths before him was sure to do if he chose it. The last was like Conrad, it would lead him into the friendly city before taking him home. All that was left was to just pick a path to follow and see where it would take him.

As Conrad was talking to Ulrike and being assured that she had done all she could to help find the maou , he overheard an unusual conversation going on nearby. Apparently the kitten that Gwendal had found was a pure black, very rare. Unlike in Yuurie's world, black cats in Shin Makoku were symbols of great luck and wealth. It was said that owning one would grant your hearts deepest desire. Just as Yuuri was a double black, he thought ,he had brought peace and prosperity to Shin Makoku.

'_It looks like lady luck is smiling and finally taking pity on me.'_Yuuri had picked just the path he wanted, he was in the middle of the city and could every now and then catch a glimpse of the castle in the distance over the tops of some of the smaller buildings. It was sunset now and everything was bathed in orange reddish light. He might be able to make it home just a little before dark. And then it happened, lady luck's smile turned from a pitying one into smirk that would do even Murata proud. A single innocent, sweet little girl had spotted Yuuri and pointed him out to her mother. The child's mother in turn looked at Yuuri and froze in mid step. Yuuri noticed the mother staring at him like he was something from another world. Then again, he really was from another world, but it wasn't like cats didn't exist in this one. He had learned from Gunter that they weren't dangerous or anything, so why then was she slowly coming towards him like he might run for his life?

Apparently the mothers' cautious approach of the small kitten had drawn the attention of other people nearby. One of them gasped. "A black cat!" That drew Yuuries' attention; black cats weren't considered bad luck here were they? And even if they were, he had never heard of any cases involving animal abuse. A man from seemingly nowhere jumped out at him. "He's mine! I saw him first!" The man had his hands outstretched and was about to grab him when he suddenly backed up into a runoff on the side of the road. He fell down into the ditch enough that the man's hands had just missed catching him in what looked like would have been a bone crushing grip. Then chaos ensued. Everybody and his dog were trying to catch the black kitten.

'_What's going on? Are they trying to kill me?! I have to get out of here!'_

Yuuri bolted for the nearest ally and rounded a corner only to bump into someone's leather boots. _'No! I'm going to get caught and killed!'_Yuuri tried to fight back against the strong hands that were picking him up and stuffing him in an empty travel bag, but to no avail. The most he had done he noted was to deliver his captor a few bloody cat scratches. He took solace in knowing that kitten claws were like annoying paper cuts. Not much blood, but enough pain to make it feel like it should look a lot worse.

Yozak couldn't believe his luck! He had been out in the city talking to everyone he knew if they had seen or heard of the missing boyo, and then lo and behold, the kid comes running smack dab right into him. He just didn't know it was the kid he had been looking for. What Yozak had noticed was a tiny black kitten had run into his boots. He could hear the uproar of people looking for the little treasure so he picked up the now struggling kitten and placed it into his bag before one of the locals could spot him. He then walked out of the ally like nothing had happened at all and started to head back to the castle to give his report. Gwendal was not going to be happy that the had failed to find anything out about the missing boyo, but he would be happy to see the new pet he just picked up. He was gone a lot of the time on missions so he wasn't sure if he could keep his new treasure or not, but he figured someone in the castle would. He could always make some good money that way to.

Yuuri was exhausted from his traveling and fighting. He was also hungry from it all as well. He decided to just take a small nap and wait to see what mystery person wanted with him; he hoped it was nothing to bad. The person hadn't done anything to hurt him yet. So he curled up into a little ball and tried to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Conrad couldn't help but feel like he had just missed Yuuri. After finishing his talk with Ulrike, he had scoured the inside and outside of the temple, but to no avail. He had never been wrong in these kinds of things before, and now that he stopped to think about it, he felt that he had done more than just miss the maou, he felt he had somehow passed him. The only place he had passed on his way back to the temple was the city, but Wolfram had headed there to search. He decided that it couldn't hurt to go take a look, plus he had some unfinished business there that got interrupted by Yurrie's sudden arrival.

A part of him was hoping his younger brother hadn't found him yet. He knew it was a selfish though, but he was hoping he would be the first to find the young boy. He loved the way Yuuri's round black eyes would search for him first when he got back and how they seemed to light up when he spotted his friend and guardian. He inwardly sighed at the thought, would Yuuri always see him as a close friend and nothing more? He stopped his train of thought there not wanting to inflict more pain than necessary on himself. Yuuri was his brother's fiancé and he would not get in the way of Wolfram's happiness, even at the cost of his own. He got back on his horse and headed towards the city in what was left of the dying sunlight.

Wolfram was in a foul mood, not only could he not find his wimp of a fiancé, the people of the city were in a frenzy looking for a rare black cat. People from half the city over were crowding the street smelling of fish in hopes of luring the bothersome creature out. He couldn't even walk two feet before someone would bumped into him. He felt he wouldn't be able to hold back from lashing out at the next person to so much as brush his shoulder. It was too bad for Yozak that he was the one to brush pass the irritable blond prince.

Wolfram so forcefully and abruptly spun around to yell at the unsuspecting Yozak that the spy was startled enough not to protect his precious cargo. Wolfram accidentally knocked the bag from Yozak and into one of the vender's goods next to them. Yuurie came tumbling out of the bag while being jolted awake and found himself disorientated. He then fell off the table into a pot full of flour. Yuuri, seeing the angered owner of the goods yelling and coming his way for ruining his goods decided to make a break for it.

All anyone saw was a fluffy white kitten run from the angry man and a red headed man trying to make his way to the vendor and his now empty bag. By the time Yozak had made it to his bag, he realized that Wolfram had just lost him his prize. He wanted to snap at the brattling, but his station wouldn't allow it. Wolfram for his part was feeling slightly guilty after hearing that the bag he had caused the spy to lose had in fact held the valuable black cat that everyone was looking for. He and Yozak soon realized that it was useless to continue to search for Yuuri with the city in this kind of an uproar over the valuable cat. They slowly headed back to the castle to see how the others searches were fairing.

Yuuri had just realized that no one was chasing him anymore. Because of the flour turning his fur white instead of black, he could walk around freely without worry. At least he thought he could.

'_Yeowch!'_ Someone had just stepped on his tail! He decided that this place wasn't safe at all! He and his now black tipped tail ran for the nearest ally. He was still cold, tired and hungry, but now to top it all off, he was hurt and the powder was starting to make him sneeze. Each time that he did, he lost more and more of the concealing white powder. The sun had almost completely set now and he didn't think he could find his way back to the castle in total darkness. He crawled into a small wooden box full of odd leather scraps by the side of a door in the ally and closed his two black eyes. He would have to wait until tomorrow and the daylight it would bring with it to start his journey back to the castle. He curled up into a white ball and promptly fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

Conrad had just reached the city as all turned dark; the people had thinned out more and more with the fading light. Who could hope to find a solid black cat in the middle of a dark and moonless winter's night? He figured he would run his errand first seeing as there were still so many people out and about. He stopped at the shoe maker's shop that he was supposed to have picked up an order of sorts from. The maids at the castle did wonderful things with any scraps they could come across and he had promised to pick up some for them. Seeing that the old shoe maker didn't really have a need for his scraps, he sold them for a very good price.

The old man said he would just be a moment; he went outside to the back of his shop in the ally and picked up his goods. He came back to Conrad and handed him the box of goods and took his pay for them, all the while telling him how much more business he had gotten from the unusual amount of people searching for a black cat. He didn't believe such rare and mystical creatures even existed. Conrad politely smiled and apologized for being so late to come by. He picked up the box and took it with him to his horse and decided that he should head back to the castle. Maybe one of the others had already found Yuuri, though he doubted it. It still felt that Yuuri was excruciatingly close by, but he looked and didn't see anyone. Even though he had yet to lay eyes on the missing maou, he couldn't help but feel at peace at the moment, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He should be worried sick right now, but strangely found he wasn't. It felt like Yuuri was safe for the moment, and that was what mattered the most.

Yuuri, asleep in the wooden box he had found, did not even stir in the slightest as he was jostled around. He was warm, comfortable, and felt safe in his sleep, he was dead to the world around him; the only thing that could be heard from him was a soft, quiet and contented purring.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter just seemed to sneak up on me, it didn't go the way I planded at all! I'll have to make up for the lost humor in the next chapter. Well, not much else I can think to say now. Enjoy!

--

As Conrad dismounted from his horse and let a stable boy take it, he held the box firmly in hand and decided to deliver to the first maid he came across. He still had business to discuss with his brothers about the missing maou. He inwardly marveled at that whenever Yuuri came back, trouble seemed to follow him like a love sick Gunter, the same as he himself often found himself doing. Yuuri just never seemed to catch a break, meaning he didn't as well. As the maou's personal bodyguard, it was his job to ensure that Yuuri was always safe, that and he personally didn't want the boy to come to harm. Anyone foolish enough to place his majesty in harm's way he would personally ensure found themselves at the business end of his sword.

Just as he rounded the corner heading for Gwendal's office, he heard a wailing cry of 'Heika' coming from inside his destination. _'Gunter', _he noted. It wasn't his happy cry for the boy, but more his lamenting one. _'It would appear that Yuuri has yet to be found'_, Conrad privately sighed. The boy really did find himself in the strangest places. He took a calming breath and knocked on the door of what was sure to be den of wailing and tears, and if he was unlucky, a yelling Wolfram if he was in there.

Yuuri, none the wiser of his resent relocation, woke up with a start. Had he just heard Gunter? He had momentarily forgotten his transformation and powdered makeover as he tried to groggily respond the wailing man. A tiny kitten's cry could be heard through the box still in Conrad's arms.

Everyone that heard the noise froze. Yozak, who had been in the room with Wolfram reporting his lack of findings on the maou to Gwendal spoke first. "Did anyone just hear a 'meow' sound?" He softly asked. Guner started to look pale, Wolfram was not looking much better at that point. He remembered the time Yuuri had tried to copy the noise of what he thought a cat sounded like and scared off the pirates close by their hiding place. _'Only this time, Yuuri isn't the one making the noise._' He thought.

Conrad being the closest to the origin of the sound slowly looked down at the box still in his hands. Gwendal was wondering how such a dangers animal could have possibly been brought into the castle. Conrad tenderly opened the box in his hands and peered inside. What he saw caused his eyes to slightly widen. The others in the room felt they were sitting on pins and needles.

It was Conrad's softly smiling face and gently staring eyes peering into the box that caused the others to let out a collected sigh of relief. He motioned for the others to take a look as he gently placed the box on Gwendal's desk. What they all saw was a ball of black fluff, partially covered and covering everything around it white, in the middle of the box staring up at them.

Yozak nearly bust a gut laughing at the site. It was the same black kitten he had found earlier that day! And true to the spy's prediction, Gwendal looked like he wanted to huge the little animal to death. Gwendal remembered the sopping wet animal he had found that morning and now recognized it as the creature that had made the cute mewing noise. The cute kitten hadn't made 

the dangerous meowing noise, but a simple mew. He had never heard of a cat making that kind of sound before, and found the creature all the cuter for it.

Conrad sensing the confusion from his eldest brother started to explain. "Cats from earth make different sounds than the ones here. Most all animals from earth sound differently. Don't you remember that Yuuri always seems so shocked when he meets animals?"

At the sound of his name, Yuuri started to process what was going on around him. First he had gone to sleep in a box he found in an ally, and now he was staring straight up into the face he had been longing to see since this whole thing started. He didn't know how it happened, and at the moment he really didn't care, he just wanted to hug Conrad.

Wolfram chose that moment to speak up. "If this cat is from earth, does that mean that it came instead of Yuuri?"

"It's possible," commented Gunter, "Geika-sama has come with Heika before, but it's safer to assume that it came with him rather than instead of."

"It's too late now to go see Ulrike about it." Gwendals gruff voice sounded, "We can bring it to her in the morning and see what she has to say about it."

Everyone seemed to agree, except the small mostly black kitten. It was mewing piteously for Conrad's attention. He unfortunately got Wolfram's instead.

"That filthy thing needs a bath!" Wolfram complained after sneezing from the flour Yuuri was covered in. Yuuri suddenly became stilled at the words. No, he thought, he did NOT want a bath! He had had enough dealings with water today, maybe even a lifetime! He didn't know why, but the idea of going anywhere near the stuff had his fur standing on end.

Gwendal asked if someone wanted to look after the kitten until tomorrow, but he silently hoped no one did so he could be the one to do so. Gunter suddenly went into dramatics stating that he would be honored to be the keeper of the noble colored beast in order to help him meet again with his beloved Heika. Yuuri hearing this made a dash towards Conrad's chest and jumped. He wasn't about to take a bath with Gunter! The trained soldier's reflexes allowed him to catch the bundle of fur just in time. Yuuri started to paw at and mew at Conrad hoping he could avoid the dreaded bath. Conrad always saved him from Gunter before; he had no reason to believe that this time would be any different. Conrad just looked at the kitten in his arms in surprise.

Yozak whistled and teased that his caption had found a new admirer. Gwendal and Gunter just frowned, all Wolfram could do was keep sneezing. Conrad found himself smiling at the now purring kitten in his arms. It really was rather cute, just like his majesty, he though.

Yuuri was in paradise; Conrad was scratching him in just the right spot behind his left ear. He didn't even realize that he was falling asleep in the man's strong arms, not even when they had 

arrived in Conrad's room. The gentle soldier had warmed up a small pail of water and found a clean wash cloth to start his work. He dipped the cloth into the warm water and started to lightly brush the kitten with it. He was pleased and amused that the tiny creature seemed to actually enjoy the wash rather than fight him about it. By the end of the bath Yuuri had fallen deep asleep in Conrad's hands. Conrad just smiled with an almost sad and longing look in his eyes. He hoped that just maybe the legend of black cats granting wishes were true. If it was, he might just get lucky and get his deepest wish granted. How else was he to ever be with Yuuri with him being engaged to his younger brother?

He softly picked the now sleeping kitten up and placed it on his bed with him. He lay down to go to sleep, knowing that he would be dreaming of his maou, there were hardly ever any nights he didn't nowadays. He took one last look at the sleeping kitten and then drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he was sure he would find Yuuri, even if it felt like he already had.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this doesn't have anything directly connected to the story, but you can find one of the most AMAZING videos on YoutTube if you put in the search words (KKM nani kei demo). It's a fan made video of all the guys dancing and is just mind blowing. As usual, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

--

Yuuri was starving! He hadn't had anything to eat all day yesterday. His poor stomach did nothing but agree with him that he was indeed vary hungry. There was this enchanting smell wafting around him and he didn't know what it was, but it was very familiar. With the hunger and the scent forcing him to open his heavy eyelids, he started to get a good look around him. He was curled up next to something brown and soft. It didn't take him long to realize that the wonderful smell was coming from the brown mass next to him. It didn't smell like food, but it was so comforting that he found himself purring and almost drifting back to sleep with it. The only thing that kept him awake was his persistently growling stomach.

Conrad started to stir, the small movement of something nuzzling into his hair and the quiet but still noticeable sound of purring by his ear was waking him up. He slowly turned his head to get a better look at his new sleeping companion. He had to smile at the site that greeted him. The black kitten could hardly keep its eyes open and had just opened its tiny mouth to yawn. He mused that if Gwendal woke up to such a sight every morning he just might lose a few of his wrinkles. He slowly sat up and started to get ready for the day ahead of him.

Yuuri for his part was just now fully coming around into wakefulness._ 'Where am I?'_ he wondered. The brown thing was gone and when he looked down the bed he noticed it was gigantic! _'That's right, it's not the bed that's big, but me that got smaller.'_ He had finally woke up and was remembering what all had transpired so far. When he realized that he had just slept in the same bed with Conrad, it felt like his heart skipped a beat, but when he also realized that what the nice smell he had been nuzzling into was in fact also Conrad, he felt that he was blushing so hard that the fur on his face might turn the same bright shade as Yozak's hair!

The next thing he knew he was being picked up and carried out the door by Conrad. Yuuri, even with the different size and height perception, recognized where they were headed. Conrad was taking him to the dining hall for breakfast. Yuuri started to purr at the thought of finally getting something to eat. Conrad feeling more than hearing the kitten start to purr in his arms just looked down and smiled.

Upon entering the dining hall and sitting down for breakfast, Conrad placed the kitten on his lap and started to look for what his new small friend might eat. The kitten didn't look so young that it probably wasn't weaned, so he found a small piece of fish that had been brought out and held it in front of Yuuri's noise. Yuuri thought he might just die of embarrassment! First he woke up in Conrad's bed only to find out he had been intimately snuggling against him, and now he was sitting in the man's lap being hand fed!? He felt he just might faint.

Gwendal, who would have chastised his brother for bringing an animal to the table, found he couldn't. One look at the small kitten so shyly opening its mouth to be fed and he lost his resolve. His eye twitched instead. What he wouldn't give to be in Conrad's position right now.

Just then, Wolfram and lady Cecilie walked into the room to join everybody for breakfast. When lady Cecilie saw Yuuri she squealed in delight. Yuuri was momentarily stuned by the woman's high pitched noise and didn't resist when he found himself being lifted off of Conrad's lap. The next thing he knew he was, as per normal with the former maou, being hugged into her ample chest that with his new smaller body seemed to all but disappear say for a single black tail sticking out.

When he was rescued by Wolfram he was more grateful to the blond than he could ever remember being before. He had thought he might be killed by suffocation if that had gone on much longer. Wolfram, taking a critical look at the tiny black kitten, announced that he deemed him a runt half breed and that Conrad should take care of him while handing him back to his brother. Yuuri's indignant squawk of protest at the new insult only resulted in him making a strange sounding mew. Conrad took this as a queue to continue feeding the kitten and finishing his own breakfast himself. The sooner everyone was done eating, the sooner they could head out to the temple to find out more about the kitten and Yuuri.

Back at Shinou's temple, Ulrike was starting to worry. When she had come back with food for his majesty, she had found out he had run away. But what really worried her was that this morning she had heard the entire city was on the hunt for a recently spotted black cat. A black cat could be used in more ways than a simple good luck charm that granted wishes. It was said that wearing the fur of one could protect the owner from any sickness, or that eating its heart could add a hundred years time to a person's life expectancy. The more she thought about it, the more she worried. Should she tell the others of the dangers his majesty could possibly be in?

Just as she was debating doing so, the others had arrived at the temple and were asking to have a word with her. Moments later they all came into the inner sanctum of the temple ready to ask her questions. She blinked in surprise when she saw that Conrad had just come in holding the vary object of their worry in his arms. Yuuri lay in his arms as though it was the most natural thing to do while just passively looking around the place. It didn't help him that Conrad was back to scraching that spot behind his ears again.

When Wolfram noticed that Ulrike was ignoring him and his demands to know where his fiancé was in favor of staring at Conrad and the kitten, he became livid.

"You should be helping us find my fiancé! Not staring at that blasted beast!" Wolfram's yelling echoed off the empty stone walls.

"Not so." replied a smooth and amused voice from behind him.

Wolfram spun around and gasped. Standing behind him reclining on the stone walls was none other than the original king Shinou. His devious smile sent chills up the company's spines.

The ghost unnerved the young prince, but his words finally set in. "What do you mean 'not so'?" Wolframs voice had gone low and had an almost steely edge to it. His green eyes narrowed while looking into the ghosts amused blue eyes.

"What I meant was that your engagement to the 27th maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, has just been dissolved." Shinou said this in such a trivial manner it was hard to tell if he was joking or series. The only indication that this was anything but a joke was the now almost hard glint in the corner of his eyes as he said so.

Everyone was shocked into silence at the news. For several moments no one said a thing. Then Wolfram exploded. "What do you mean dissolved!? You have no right to make that decision! That cheating wimp isn't even here to break things off! That cowered would never-"He was suddenly cut off from his screaming when the former king raised his hand to demand silence. His face wasn't smiling or joking anymore in the slightest. He was now the very image of power and authority, slightly reminiscent of when Yuuri changed into his alter ego to dispense justice.

"Your right when you say Yuuri would never have broken his engagement to you, he cares for you and is far too kind hearted to hurt you that way. But the feelings he has for you are not of a romantic nature. The reason I know this is because when he freed me from Soushu I saw into his very soul. I learned all the secrets he kept hidden so deep within himself that even he is unaware of them." The Great Spirit said this with such conviction that Wolfram found he couldn't argue.

"I have also seen into your heart, when I was forced to poses you." He said this in a gentler tone than before, but still with enough power that it was clear that he was not to be augured with. "You do love Yuuri, in your own way, but it's not in the way you have thought it to be. I'll leave it up to you to figure out the rest though." With that final statement he turned around and started to walk away, but not before adding one last comment over his shoulder. "Just so you know," the smirk on his face became playful, "the one to break off the engagement was you." And with that he faded away, leaving everybody speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfram had locked himself in Yuuri's room and was throwing a hissy fit. He was indignant that the old ghost had seen fit to call off the engagement; he even had the nerve to say it was his fault! The more he thought about it, the more angered he became. It wasn't like he had ever done anything to jeopardize his engagement to Yuuri, he had even gone out of his way to prevent the wimp from doing so himself. And then to claim he didn't love Yuuri! He wanted to incinerate something. Curbing his destructive impulse, he got out his canvas and started to paint.

Conrad had to go on border patrol that evening and he couldn't just take the small kitten with him. It was far too dangerous for such a small and valuable animal to come along. Though he was loath to do it, he decided he would have to hand the kitten over to someone else to watch for him while he was away for a day or two. '_Gwendal or Yozak would probably be the best people to look after him' _he guessed. Gwendal was the biggest animal lover in the castle, and he could trust his best friend Yozak with something like this.

Yuuri soon found himself with Gwendal in his office as Conrad had told him he would be gone for a couple of days and would be back as soon as he could. Yuuri didn't want him to go and tried to vocalize his opinion on the mater only resulting on making mewing sounds. He had thought that if anyone might have a chance to recognize him now that it would be Conrad. There was no one closer to him in this entire world.

Gwendal, seeing the tiny animals distress from having to part from the soldier, gently but firmly picked him up and set him in his lap and started to pet him in what he hoped was a soothing manner. At the contact of Gwendal's large hands on his sides and back he stiffened. He wasn't use to the big man being overly physical with him; he found it was a bit of a strange sensation. Not unpleasant, but nothing in comparison with the way Conrad's hands seemed to glide over his back and sides. He mentally blushed at the thought._ 'I didn't mean it that way! Though, then again, maybe I did.'_ He was starting to become confused in his thoughts.

Gwendal sighed, with the sudden announcement of Yuuri and Wolfram's broken engagement, he now had to deal with a hurt little brother and still a missing maou. With all the commotion of the event, they had failed to get any new information about Yuuri or his perhaps connection to the black kitten sitting in his lap. He still had work to do himself, so he placed Yuuri on the floor by his feet and started to sign papers. Yuuri, thinking that he had yet to try and get Gewndal to figure out it was him, got a brilliant idea. _'If no one can understand my speech, then maybe they could understand my writing!'_He wasn't very good at the written language yet, but Gwendal would be able to read his name if he could write it out somehow. Seeing as the ink was on table and not accessible, he decided to improvise. Gwendal's basket of yarn was on the floor right next to him. If he could arrange a line to spell out his name, Gwendal might be able to put two and two together.

Yuuri managed to get one of the balls of yarn out of the basket and started to unroll it the way he wanted, but with four legs it was proving much harder than he first thought it would be. Gwendal looked up in time to watch the black kitten trip over its own feet while pushing one of his yarn balls and managing to get itself hopelessly tangled in it. Gwendal's right eye twitched at the site, though it was hard to say if it was because he found the site cute or annoying. By the time he managed to free the kitten, Yozak had just come in to give him a report. As the two men were talking, Yuuri saw this as his chance to try a different tactic. He jumped from the floor to the chair so he could reach the desk. When he leapt once more onto the desk so he could try and write with some ink, the force of the jump caused him to slide off the desk with some papers and the ink bottle he was aiming for.

The resulting crash of papers, glass, and kitten on the floor behind the two men cased them to finally take notice of the kitten. Now on the floor was a mess of ruined papers being covered in black ink and an equally black kitten limping from its fall to the floor.

As Gwendal tried to save some of the important documents, he asked Yozak to take the limping kitten to Gisela to make sure it wasn't hurt too badly. He couldn't really be mad at the kitten, it was just too cute with its pitiful crying and all.

Gisela picked the black kitten up under its two front arms, leaving his legs and tail to dangling in the air. She took a good long look at Yurri with such a concentrated face that he was starting to become nervous. With her medical training, was she able to see he wasn't a normal black cat at all? Was she his new hope of being helped?

"It's a boy." she said while still holding the now newly identified as male kitten. It was the wrong thing to say.

"_No! Let go of me! Don't look!"_ He was going to die of mortification! Sure she was a doctor and all, but you just don't go looking at a guy there!

Gisela was having a very hard time trying to hold onto the now yowling and struggling kitten without being clawed. What had she done? The cute little kitten had been so cooperative with her examination until just a minute ago. Did she pick him up the wrong way or something? Either way, the examination was over and she deemed him healthy. Maybe a little to healthy what with the way he was still struggling in her arms she thought.

She finally put him down on the patients' bed beside her. He immediately dug his claws into the sheets and tucked himself into the smallest form he could manage. He had no intention of letting go anytime soon. He knew he was lucky that was all she had checked for. She wasn't a vet so she didn't know about taking a temperature reading from a cat. He shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough she had 'seen him', he didn't want a thermometer stuck up his…he refused to think about it any farther than that. Gisela sighed; apparently she had terrified the sweet animal. It was cowering in the farthest corner of the bed from her and hunkered down with all its might. Yozak just chuckled.

"It looks like the little fella doesn't like women to much" he commented. He had seen lady Cecilie almost squeeze the little guy to death just that morning. It looked like it was now his turn to look after the kitten, and he had some big plans for his new temporary lucky charm.


	8. Chapter 8

"That went over well" Murata sarcastically quipped.

"Aah, don't be like that" replied Shinou. "It got the job done didn't it?" he triumphantly smirked.

"Only in part, Shibuya is still a cat and Weller is not even around at the moment to change him back." The great sage was not very happy over his old friend's recent plan. He agreed something needed to be done to help his new friends find happiness, but turning one of said friends into an altered rendition of the frog prince or beauty and the beast was not his idea of helping. Everything had happened just like the spirit had wanted it to so far, but he couldn't stop thinking of all the possible ways this could backfire on them. With Yuuri's track record of misfortune, he had a bad feeling about what was to come next.

"_No, don't' you dare!"_ Yuuri's fur was standing on end and his tail was fluffed out to maximum capacity. He made a cuter site than he did an intimidating one. It was bad enough that he had so much trouble getting Conrad to call him by the name he himself had given him, but he did NOT want him to finally start calling him by one of these new names. _"Fluffy? Mr. Cuddles? Whiskers? Ok, maybe that last one wasn't so bad, but still!"_ What were these men thinking!? Were they drunk!?

Yozak had taken Yuuri down into the soldiers' quarters to make a quick buck. He was getting some coins for each attempt the soldiers made to get Yuuri to willing come to them. It was said that if a cat liked you enough, it would allow you to name it and willingly come when called. The fact that he was a black cat meant that whoever he picked as an owner or friend would beyond a doubt become a very lucky man. Yozak had encouraged the men further when he told them the story of how he was the first to catch the black kitten and had ever since been making a killing in cash. The solders ate it up and practically shoved money into the spy's hands. The thing was, Yozak wasn't lying. He really was making a killing. The men just didn't know it was off of this little game with them that he was talking about.

Conrad had royally messed up; he couldn't believe he had been so careless! The routine boarder protrole had turned up something unusual. A small group of armed men from an unidentified country were right on the border in the forest making camp. He had gotten closer and what he saw and heard made him feel as though his heart had stopped. In a small clearing they had made was a single slender figure bound and gagged to a tree. Said figure had its black haired head hung down with its face more than half covered in a white gag. The boy was wearing all black and with his eyes closed, looks like he was sleeping.

Why hadn't he felt this! He was always able to tell if Yuuri was in trouble before, but to find him bound and gagged like this! He almost lost it right there. He crept closer to the nearest tent and listened in on the men inside.

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Of cores it will, I have it on reliable information that the Mazoku don't know where their precious maou is at the moment."

"But still, what if a too large a number finds us? We don't have enough-"

"Stop your whining. We have plenty. I brought a strong enough batch that it would only be a matter of minutes before-"

Conrad suddenly fell to one knee and into the side of the tent. His breath was coming in short; rapid gasps and his limbs were getting so heavy he could barely move them. What was happening to him!?

"Well well well, look what we have here." A big man with a rough shaven face stepped out of the tent. A cruel smile playing on his lips as he looked into the now barely seeing eyes of Conrad. "It looks like we just caught ourselves a big one."

A smaller wiry man stepped out of the tent. "It worked" he said in wonderment. "It really worked!"

"I told you it would" the big man smugly smiled. "We got what we came for, go wake up Shanks"

Conrad could barely see what was going on around him; the sounds the men were making were so muffled that he couldn't make out what they were saying. He helplessly watched as the small man made his way towards Yuuri, struggle as he might, he couldn't do more than lift his left arm off the ground.

"Ha, I wouldn't bother if I were you" the big man's voice boomed. The closer the small man got to Yuuri, the more Conrad struggled to stand up. The big guy just watched in admiration and whistled. He hadn't seen any outsider inhale this much of the drug in the air around them and last this long before. He was suddenly very grateful for his immunity to the toxic plant he had brought with them.

Conrad could only watch as the small man bent down before Yuuri and started to shake him. The boy woke up and shimmied out of the ropes binding him. He took off the black wig and gag masking his face to show he wasn't a boy at all. He was a man in his mid twenties or so with blue eyes and dusty blond hair. Conrad's shock must have shown on his face for the giant of a man just started laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

Without the added energy he got from thinking the man was Yuuri, he found himself too tired to stay awake any longer. His world slowly became black; his last thoughts were that at least they didn't have Yuuri.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri jolted awake from his nap, something felt wrong. Was it a nightmare? He tried to brush the feeling aside. Conrad would be back today, everything would be alright then he told himself. But it didn't really feel like it would be. Yuuri yawned; he was still tired after the day's ordeals. After Yozak had finally ended his game of 'win the pretty kitty over', he had put Yuuri on the ground for a moment to count his winnings. When the man wasn't looking, Yuuri decided he would sneak off and try one last attempt to tell his friends that it was really him. He crept down the cold stone corridors heading towards his room. As much as he knew he would hate it, he decided that the retched smelling paints Wolfram used could finally be put to good use.

'_Great'_ he thought. _'The doors are shut.'_ He was too tiny to open them on his own, and he couldn't just ask for help with them either. He was stuck, he had no idea what to do, but he didn't have long to think about it. Wolfram had just finished his latest 'masterpiece' and was coming out of the room. Yuuri didn't know what hit him. His nose was on fire! He could barely breathe let alone think. If he thought the smell of the paints was bad before, it was monstrous now! He could see the easily accessible paints just beyond the door, but he couldn't make it! The smell was just too awful!

Wolfram, after opening the door, had noticed the black kitten at his feet. He looked around and found that it was unattended, so he took matters into his own hands. He picked up the troublesome creature and started to head back to Gwendal's office. When he was standing right outside the door and was about to knock, Anissina called out to him. He knew if she was around, his brother would have long ago hightailed it out of the enclosed space. The eccentric inventor was about to ask if the young prince knew where Gwendal had gone, but stopped upon seeing the black kitten. She had heard that one was found and was currently in the castle, but she had yet to see it until now.

"Wolfram, seeing as you have to train your soldiers soon, why not let me take care of that?" She said this as she pointed directly at Yuuri. Wolfram was surprised. _'What would she want with it? It's not like it has any maryoku for her to extract from it.'_ With this knowledge firmly in hard, he didn't see the harm in letting her have it. He handed Yuuri to the red haired woman and left. If she lost interest in the kitten and couldn't find Gwendal or Gunter, he was likely to be her next test subject. And with that terrifying thought, he walked even faster to get to his men.

"I wonder if the wishes you're supposed to grant come from maryoku?" she mused aloud for Yuuri to hear. Anissina wanted to find out if he had maryoku? Yuuri slowly started to become nervous. She had this gleam in her eyes that had, up until this point, been solely for Gwendal's or Gunter's torture. Now he fully understood why the large man would so desperately run from the smaller woman. He was going to die. He was going to DIE! Her inventions never worked! They were the last thing he wanted to depend on. She had tried to make one that would allow the user to talk to animals before, but that had been a disaster! But seeing as she had a good strong grip on him, one she must have developed when catching Gwendal he thought, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Gwendal was in another office sorting through the ruined documents. To his surprise, only one was unsalvageable. It had been on the top of the stack the ink had fell on and had taken most of the damage. More than half the paper was pure black. At least it was supposed to be. The paper where the ink had fallen on it was starting to change colors into a sickish kind of dark green. If he looked closely, he could see some kind of light colored mist rise from it. He quickly backed away from it while holing a cloth to his nose. _'It's poison!'_ he realized. He rushed over to an empty garbage tin and promptly turned it over and placed it on the papers. He left the room and strictly informed a couple of guards not to let anyone into the room. He had to find everyone and discus what he had just found. It had been a peace treaty from a new small country up north of them and was supposed to have been signed by the Maou or himself. The paper itself was made from a toxic plant that when ink was put to it, it would release an odorless and poisonous gas. Because the kitten had knocked such a large amount of ink on it, what would have been just a signature on the paper slowly and unnoticeably releasing poison into the air, he was now able to see it for what it really was, an assassination attempt.

Anissina had put Yuuri on her lap as she was drawing schematics for her latest invention when one of the maids came into her workshop to tell her Gwendal was assembling everyone. He apparently had something urgent to talk with them about. Not knowing what to do with the kitten, she took him with her. As Gwendal was explaining what he had just found out, Yozak came up to them with a grim looking face. He had just gotten word from a couple of soldiers that Conrad had taken with him that he found an unidentifiable camp and when he went closer in order to investigate, he had failed to come back. The two soldiers had, after some time had passed, went to see what was taking their caption so long only to find the camp was disserted. One of the men had gotten too close to the still smoking fire only to pass out minutes later. They had figured out that whatever had been burning in the campfire had knocked the soldier out, and that had just been from the leftover fumes of the still smoldering ashes of the fire.

Gwendal did not like this at all, and neither did Yuuri.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing he noticed was that it was cold and that his body ached. As Conrad slowly came to, he took inventory of his surroundings. He was in a stone cell chained to the wall by sturdy metal links with his hands bound above his head in a single clasp. He was free to move his feet, but couldn't walk more than one step away from the wall. He was the only living thing in the cell and cell across from him had only a single skeleton as its only patron.

As he was taking in more of his surroundings to try and identify just where he had been taken when he heard voices little by little coming closer. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body to look like he was still asleep.

"What is she thinking? This guy is bound to be more trouble than he's worth. I mean, the guy's the personal body guard to the Maou! He's not just going to roll and come over at her beck and call the way he did for Big Cimaron." The voice sounded livid as it went on before getting cut off.

A cold and emotionless voice responded. "It's not our place to question; we are to do as we are told."

"Che, only you would see something like this as nothing. Haven't you heard? That monster's the Lion of Lütenberg! She's crazy if she thinks he's some pet she can tame."

"Watch your tongue! To speak of her majesty in such a way is treason!" The cold voice had turned threatening at the previous remark.

"Hey now, no need to get so worked up." The voice slightly quivered. "I'm just saying that this is more dangerous than she realizes. One wrong move and we could have the whole Demon race come after us."

"True that it is that this course of action has it's perils, but our majesty is not to be underestimated. She can fully handle a matter such as this." The voice was back to sounding emotionless.

"Where you get that unwavering faith I'll never know" the other slightly chucked in response.

The conversation came to an end as the voices stopped outside of Conrad's cell. Even with his eyes closed, Conrad could still feel a pair of eyes scrutinizing him.

"The prisoner is awake, go report to her majesty."

Conrad didn't understand, he had never failed to fool the enemy like this before. He had completely relaxed his body and slowed his breathing to perfection. He finally opened his eyes at the sound of his cell door being opened. It wouldn't do to have his eyes closed if someone was approaching him. He tried to get more information than what he had heard from their conversation.

"This is a rather well kept cell" was his simple statement. It was true so he figured that meant one of two things. It had either been recently built, or was almost never in use. He hoped it was the first, the second might mean that prisoners didn't live that long.

The man ignored him as he took out a set of keys. "Lord Weller, you are to come with me for an audience with her majesty. If you do not try to resist, you will be treated fairly." Was the tall and stone faced mans reply. He was wearing a uniform Conrad didn't recognize. The man had on a white heavy overcoat with blue marking around the shoulders. Conrad was still feeling the effects of the drug and figured that he would do better to see the person in charge. He might be able to get more clues as to what these people wanted with him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gwenal found he had a monstrous headache. After the announcement of Yozak's information the room exploded with people's ideas. Not one of which was stated in anything less than at ear piercing levels. It seemed each person had an idea of why it happened and how to fix it. Wolfram had immediately suggested that it was the work of some filthy human bandits and that they should just let Conrad make his way back himself. As heartless as the statement sounded, Gwendal could tell his little brother was just a little worried. Gunter had gone off on a tangent that if only their missing Maou was here he would use his magnificent powers to find Conrad and punish the evil people behind this. When Anissina exclaimed that she could make a new invention to help them find Conrad, Gwendal had had enough. He made the decision to let Yozak personally search for his missing brother and that the rest of them would search for Yuuri. It was more important to find the Maou than a single soldier. No one could seem to argue against that except for the small black kitten that was continuously mewing at them and being ignored.

Yuuri couldn't stand it! They were more worried about finding him than helping Conrad when he was right here! With the decision now made by Gwendal, he decided that he would take matters into his own hands, err, paws.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuri was trying to stealthily follow Yozak back to his room only to end up bumping into the spy's door as it shut in his face. _'Not another door! Now how what do I do?'_ Yuuri had thought that if he could sneak into the man's bags while he was packing he could go and help him find Conrad. He didn't have anything else he could do here now that he was a cat, plus he just couldn't stop worrying about his loved… loyal! He meant loyal protector! Yuuri mentally blushed at his slipup. _'Getting back on track here, now how do I…there!'_ Yuuri had spotted a small gap in the bottom corner of the door. It looked like the wood had rotted there and if he gave it a small push he might be able to squeeze his new compact body through the opening. Just as he had gotten his head through he found he was stuck. He started to panic.

Yozak turned at the noise of mewing and saw the head of the black kitten suck in his door. Yozak smiled at the cute kitten in its distress. The door was old and needed to be replaced so he decided that this would be the perfect excuse to get a new one. He bent down to the kitten and started to gently break away the rotted wood around the kittens head. When he had finally gotten the hole big enough, he pulled the kitten all the way through.

Yuuri was exhausted, not to mention embarrassed. Here he was trying to be quiet as a mouse only to get stuck in a mouse hole. It didn't help that Yozak had this huge grin on his face and was lightly chuckling. "Did you miss me so much you just had to follow me?" Yozak said in a playful voice. Yuuri wanted to scream no, but the only thing he heard was his own mew that sounded more like an agreement than a denial. Yozak picked him up and put him on his bed as he went back you his packing.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Yozak turned away to answer it. Yuuri saw that this was his chance and climbed into the nearest bag on the bed. It was already closed, but if he pushed on just the right places, he could squeeze inside it. Yozak had opened the door to find Dorcas had come to report that Yozak's horse was ready and he could leave at any time. When he was finished with his talk, he turned back to his bed to notice that the black kitten was gone. He figured that it must have passed by his feet when he had opened the door. He then went to his bed and picked up the bag with his lucky dress and headed out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gunter was in a panic. He had gone back to the temple to consult the resent news with Ulrike to end up finding out that his majesty's star was no longer in Shin Makoku. He had pestered her to try and look again for the missing boy, and to try and calm the overly excited man down she had complied. She had been shocked to see that the Maou's star was moving rapidly away from their country up towards the north. When Gunter had heard this he rushed back to the castle to tell the others.

"I knew something like this would happen" lamented Murata from the shadows.

Ulrike looked to the Great Spirit for an answer. "Don't worry" was his almost carefree response. "It's not like he's alone. Plus he's more than capable of handling himself if the need should arise."

Murata glared, if he didn't know better he would say that this was all a part his friends plans to get Shibuya and Weller together. The only problem was, he did know better. Why couldn't he ever make friends that didn't constantly find themselves in some form of danger?


End file.
